


The Theory of Moving On (Or not)

by tanksquid



Series: The Theory of Moving On [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Insecure Keith, M/M, another glimpse into an unhealthy relationship, cheating lance, its not happy or healthy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksquid/pseuds/tanksquid
Summary: He choked back a sob. There was no one else like Lance he had ever met. Lance was special, and his. Or at least, used to be his. Shiro would tell him “I told you so.” I told you over and over Lance wasn’t right for you.There was nothing comforting in the smell of the pillows now.





	

The shower water was running when Keith got in early from work. His head ached from the constant phone calls and the screaming. This report that, this report here. Same in same out, every day. It was no wonder he was depressed. His dosage had steadily increased in the last five years at this job. Those five years can’t be all that bad though, right? 

 

In five years he had met and married his husband; Lance. Lance was loud, funny, persistent and 6 foot 2 of  _ why on Earth would you ever need anything more?  _ Shiro hadn’t liked him at first,

 

_ “Too flirty, not serious. It won’t work.” _

 

Yet here he was kicking off his shoes and climbing into  _ their _ bed, sighing into the pillows that smelled just like Lance. A chime came  from the nightstand; Lance's phone lighting up with a text message after. 

 

Keith tapped on the screen, seeing “Pizza Hut” had sent a photo. He had almost set aside the phone and the coupon text, but something about the tiny photo caught his eyes. His fingers were quick to unlock the phone, unplugging it from the cord and rolling onto his back again as he opened the texting app. 

 

Blonde hair, pale skin and a perky set of breasts framed by a cheeky red smile. Something in the pit of his stomach hollowed as he scrolled up through the messages and more pictures. They were mostly of her, naked or half dressed of course. 

 

Keith paused on one; from the concert two months ago. It was a blurry shot of the stage, but his face was smiling in the corner. Underneath the message read “ _ Thinking of you. Wish you were here. _ ”

 

He wished he could find something funny about the fact that Lance had named her Pizza Hut as a cover up, it was a such a Lance thing, but all Keith found himself doing was curling tighter against himself. 

 

Three years wasted. Four if you counted the first year they stopped hating each other and became friends. It had been so hard to open up, to let himself feel happy again, and Lance had made it easy to trust him.  Lance had been so warm and inviting and Keith had accepted it and fell hard. 

 

Had things with him been that awful? Sure, Keith was stressed from work lately, but it’s not like they weren’t trying to do things still. Their sex life had taken a toll, but Lance seemed perfectly happy when they danced in the kitchen the night before and made dinner together. He had pulled Keith close and kissed him again and again with an “I love you” punctuating each kiss. 

 

He choked back a sob. There was no one else like Lance he had ever met. Lance was special, and his. Or at least,  _ used to be _ his. Shiro would tell him “I told you so.”  _ I told you over and over Lance wasn’t right for you.   _ There was nothing comforting in the smell of the pillows now. 

 

The house was in both of their names, but Keith would probably move in with Shiro afterwards. The thought of sleeping alone made it harder not to cry as he thought about Lance’s warm arms around him. 

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered to himself, clutching the phone tight as he tried to think of what to do next. 

 

There were many options, only one of which his therapist would consider healthy, and it was the furthest one away in his mind. 

 

The shower came to a stop, the silence bringing him back to the reality in that his cheating husband was going to come out and Keith would have to do something. He sat the phone back down on the night stand and sat up, quickly wiping away the tears that had been pooling. 

 

The door opened , Lance stepping out with a towel wrapped tight around his hips, the blue clashing beautifully against his tan hips. 

 

“You’re home early.” Lance’s eyes flicked to the nightstand and the now unplugged phone. 

 

Keith just forced a smile, “I missed you.”

 

He slid off the bed and moved to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist, trying to think away the tremble in his fingers. This was the only option. 

 

He kissed at Lance’s chest, licking the droplets of water resting on his skin away as he moved further down. A small gasp escaped Lance and Keith gripped tighter. 

 

This was the only option that didn’t leave him alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I goooooo not working on my other projects. 
> 
> Follow me at @Princess-Tentacles on Tumblr! 
> 
> Thank to Bwyn for the title!  
> Also thanks to tell_tale_heart for reading over it first! <3


End file.
